Unrequited love
by Daria
Summary: ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti de entre todas las chicas del mundo? Un Yuuhi's POV. Si sois antiYuuhi 100 no lo leáis, estáis avisados. Reviews, please


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ayashi no Ceres no me pertenecen. Todos ellos pertenecen a Yuu Watase. Este fanfic se hizo para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Unrequited Love**

(Amor no correspondido)

Por: Daria

****

_¿Por qué? _

_¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti? _

_De todas las chicas del mundo...me tuve que fijar en ti. Una chica problemática, gritona y...que no me corresponde._

_Si tan sólo te hubiera conocido un poco antes que aquel tipo...a lo mejor las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... _

_Pero eso ya es el pasado. Ahora no tengo remedio. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y no lo puedo evitar. _

_En cuanto me descuido, mis sentimientos afloran a la superficie y no sé qué te hago...perdóname. _

_Me he vuelto loco. Eso debe ser la consecuencia del amor. Ciertamente, es la primera vez que me enamoro. _

_ODIO el amor. No me quiero volver a enamorar. _

_No paran de hacerme daño, de rasgarme el corazón. Aquellos llamados celos. Cuando os veo juntos...me pongo furioso y deseo con todas mis fuerzas ser yo el que estuviera en lugar de ese tipo. Pero es imposible. El amor no se puede forzar. Ella ya me lo ha dicho y lo he podido comprobar. Tú estás enamorada de él, aunque me cueste admitirlo. Y él...de ti. No hay nada que hacer. Estáis enamorados. Es un amor correspondido. _

_El mío es un amor no correspondido. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? _

_¿No podré ser feliz nunca? _

_Y ya te dije. Te confesé mis sentimientos. Y te pregunté por qué no entendías mis sentimientos...Te juré estar siempre a tu lado. Pero no. No cediste a nada de eso. Me dijiste "encontrarás a la persona adecuada" y "estoy enamorada de Toya". _

_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué? _

_No hago más que pensar en eso. Todas las noches. Estás en la habitación de al lado...y no puedo evitar pensar en colarme... _

_A veces también pienso cómo me enamoré de ti. ¿Cómo fue? Seguramente fue después de la aparición de Ceres. Esa belleza encantadora, esos hermosos ojos y...esos labios...me perdieron. Pero, entonces, ¿no debería estar enamorado de Ceres? _

_No. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Aya. Lo puedo asegurar totalmente. Me gustan tus ganas de ayudar siempre, la forma en la que te preocupas por los demás antes que por ti, el que te pelees conmigo...De todas formas, no creo que se necesite una razón para amar, simplemente se ama. _

_Incluso ahora, aunque sé que me dejaste bien clarito que estabas enamorada de Toya, a veces, me cuelo en tu habitación y te beso. Pruebo esos labios que, despierta tú, no podría nunca a no ser que te forzara. Y ya no pienso forzarte más. Sería hacer que me odiaras...si es que no lo haces ya. _

_Pero...¿qué puedo hacer frente a Toya? Nada. Él ya me ha vencido antes de empezar a luchar. Él es mucho más guapo que yo, más maduro, y más fuerte que yo (y, para rematar, ¡es el favorito de la autora!). Pero no soporto que te haga llorar. Si te vuelve a hacer daño, dímelo, que se acordará de mí ese tipo. _

_Espero que estés bien con él siempre (aunque me duela escribirlo). _

_Te deseo lo mejor, Aya. _

_Que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites, busques amistad o amor. Yo estaré aquí. _

_Recuerda que te amo, Aya, aunque no lo entiendas. Y seguiré amándote, en silencio. _

_Yuuhi. Tuyo siempre._

Una voz me sacó de mis escrituras y me trajo a la cruda realidad.

- ¡Yuuhi! ¡Estamos esperando a que hagas la comida! – gritó esa voz desde la cocina. Era Aya.

- Sí, sí. Ya voy. – digo mientras termino de escribir en mi diario (¿qué pasa, no puede tener diario un chico?).

_P.D.: Ya no voy a besarte más por las noches. Es mejor no vivir de ilusiones que matan. Sayonara, Aya._

Ahora sí que cierro el diario y me dirijo a la cocina. La miro. Está sentada, aguardando. Empiezo a hacer la comida.

_Eres tan hermosa, Aya...pero debo olvidarte._

_Ojalá tu suerte en el amor no sea como la mía, Aya._

_Sé feliz, siempre que puedas. Y si no lo puedes ser, yo intentaré ayudarte para que lo consigas._

_Después de todo, los amigos están para algo, ¿no? Aunque les duela, te ayudarán. Así haré yo._

_Aunque me duela verte con Toya, te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites._

_Porque te quiero, y porque soy tu mejor amigo (o eso dijiste)._

Fin

Notas de Daria: Buaaaaahhhh!!!!! ¡Qué triste! TT Pobre Yuuhi...ama demasiado a Aya. Es el primer fanfic totalmente dramático que escribo y también el primero de Ayashi no Ceres. La verdad es que mi personaje favorito es Yuuhi y no me gusta verlo sufrir por Aya (de hecho, siempre he querido que acabaran juntos pero visto que el primer chico es el que vale en los mangas de Yuu Watase, parece que no sirve de nada ilusionarme). Me parece un chico muy bueno y, sinceramente, me encanta. Ojalá Aya le quisiera está Toya...es una pena. Bueno, este fanfic se podría haber llamado "Carta de Yuuhi a Aya". Espero que os haya gustado aunque lo dudo. Espero impaciente reviews, serán bien acogidos. Este fanfic hacía varios meses que me rondaba por la cabeza (uno que no fuera romántico, sólo dramático, así) pero no me decidía a escribir y por fin lo hice.

Realmente me encanta la pareja de Yuuhi x Aya pero creo que es muy difícil de que suceda, por eso he preferido ser realista en este fic.

Está dedicado a todos los que lo leáis y queráis a Yuuhi y espero que pongáis reviews (porfa!!! se agradecen mucho). O sino enviad email. xD


End file.
